humansareaggravating
by tobi the blarg monster
Summary: this is a one shot involving Wesker x Chris...cuz it's hot obviously YAOI!  dont like dont read. i personally think it's waaaaaaaaay better than my first one.


**Hello, I am tobi! And I heart this pairing! Lol **

**This is YAOI! If you don't like male on male contact I wouldn't recommend reading this.**

**I would love for some type of review considering this is my second fic I've ever done by myself and I would love to hear anything that could make me a better writer. (AKA feedback is very welcome here) **

**Disclaimer: I don not own ANY of these characters, if I did….im not going to go into detail here…**

"you have no idea how annoying you are," the infamous Wesker child spoke while looking down at the B.S.A.A member. Chris was laid on the floor, hands bound by the wrists in front of him. "you tend to ruin everything," the blonde demi-god punctuated by kicking the younger, his eyes flickering red while doing so. "now look at you…," Chris looked up from his fetal position to look at Wesker, whom seemed to have even deaths life in his hands. The blond, however, just stared back, amusement playing in his sunglass covered eyes, as he watched the man struggle to get up. "I plan on being the God of my new world, but you keep messing things up," he took a few steps and leaned over to grab Chris's throat, lifting him a few inches from the ground and pushing him against the wall in the process, "you, Chris, are living proof as to how irritable the human race can truly be," Wesker's voice was calm and collected, his usual trademark that sent most people running. Which is why Albert was so infatuated with him, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't scare off the nagging Redfield. "b-but, there's one thing…you cant change…," Chris managed to force out as the inhuman hand continued to clamp down on his throat. "what are you suggesting, Christopher?," Wesker's eyes narrowed.

"you…you're still only human…and humans can die," even through his deep gasps for air, Chris managed to smile. The look on Wesker's face almost priceless and worth the death that he knew was coming.

Wesker was stuck between aggravation and sadness. That was one reason he had even got involved with what he did. He was afraid of death. And in a way he felt that Chris knew that. "maybe you're right Chris," his stoic expression was soon replaced with a smirk, he couldn't let him know he was actually hitting a nerve, "but you seem to fail at trying to make this death of mine occur." one eyebrow on the blonds face lifting as if to ask why with silent words. Chris's small smile left, realizing he was now entering a danger zone. "what if I said Im going to kill you…right now," Wesker's face going cold with an unfeeling hatred as his eyes glowed a crimson red once again. "then kill me bitch," Chris said as he spat a small amount of saliva in the dominants face. Instinctively, Wesker shut his eyes and immediately rubbed it off with his right hand before grabbing his personal magnum out of his gun holster, all before Chris could possible blink. "Not saying much now, eh, Chris," Wesker shoved the barrel flat against Chris's head, trying to get as close to a kill shot as physically possible. The blue eyed brunette flinched and closed his eyes as the gun was pushed against his head. "you seem to go against your own words, tsk, tsk, and here I thought I taught you well back in S.T.A.R.S.," a tiny grin making its way to Wesker's face.

"kill me already god dammit," Chris spoke with an unsure tone, only trying to play it out that this is what he had intended all along. "oh no, I have better plans for a man of your stature…, " the inhuman man leaned in, his lips close to the submissive's ear, "Christopher." Chris's eyes widened. He hadn't spoke to him like that since .R.S. Wesker smiled and took he mans earlobe into his mouth. This was how Wesker would seduce him back in the police department. "get the hell off me Wesker," his bound wrists reaching over to push at his chest to try to force him off with little success. Chris, himself, never liked Wesker in a romantic way, they were more like each others stress relievers. But as mentioned, that was back in S.T.A.R.S. This was now, two mortal enemies, one stuck between a wall and a superhuman that could kill him instantly. "mmm, now why would I do that Chris? As I recall you enjoyed this thoroughly in the locker rooms," Wesker almost purred before sticking out his tongue and licking from Chris's collar bone to jaw line. The brunette gave a small shiver at the seductive organ that Wesker knew all too well how to use. Albert had stopped choking him but kept enough grip to keep him off the floor. "that was then and this is now. I hate you now, now get the FUCK OFF!," he wiggled before attempting to knee the blond in the groin, which, nevertheless, was stopped by his gun wielding hand. "which makes this all the more satisfying.," a manic chuckle made its way past evil lips as he said it.

He threw his custom mag in a random corner, just enough to ensure that Redfield couldn't reach it, before he moved in between the captives legs pinning Chris against the wall after letting go of his bruising throat. The only defensive weapon Chris had left was his bound hands which didn't mean anything to him concerning his position.

Wesker grabbed Chris's wrists and slammed them into the wall above Chris's own head as he caught him in a violent kiss. The submissive's knuckles began to bleed from the force of the blow along with a mewl from the pain as Wesker forced himself upon him. The blonds free hand traveling to Redfield's back to take the machete from the holster. "I wont cut your clothes off for the sake of embarrassment in front of…sheva, was it?," a smirk once again making its way to Wesker's face. "fuck you asshole!," Chris said with a sudden jerk to break away from the older's grasp, failing as he did so before. "tsk tsk, Christopher, I was going to play nice, but it seems you'd rather resist. And I must say, the more you resist now, the more pleasure to be gained later my old friend," he licked his lips at the sight before him, just waiting to be changed by he himself. "FUCK OFF!," Chris yelled in response along with a head butt to Wesker. Who's head flung back, but didn't get him off as planned. "that's strike one Redfield," he growled his eyes flickering yet again as he swiftly cut open the shirt that clung to the youngers abs, "for every wrong move, im going to cut away one piece of clothing. Now the choice is up to you". Wesker finished with a tilt of the head to engulf one of Chris's erect nipples. A small moan escaping Chris's lips causing him to blush at the fact that, no doubt, Wesker had heard him.

One of the Wesker's inhuman hands reaching down to palm the very dimly aroused man under him. "Wesker…s-stop…I beg of you," Chris only said such a thing in hopes that Albert would actually listen. "hm, well I think I'd rather hear you begging for other things," he smirked for about the millionth time as he brought his face up to his, knowing what the look on Chris's face would be. "come again?," Chris breathed out as Albert's hand finally made its way into his pants, locking firmly around his half limp member. "don't play dumb, you heard me," Chris pushed his back further into the wall trying to get the older off of him in yet another failed attempt. "get off god dammit!," Chris said angrily as he head butted Wesker yet again, he stopped yelling after he realized that didn't really do anything. Although it didn't really hurt Wesker, he was getting thoroughly frustrated at how Chris was continuing to rebel. He gave a low growl before taking a step back and throwing him to the floor, face first. "damn Redfield. Why must you make things difficult. Commendable, but aggravating," the blond shook his head as he grabbed one of Chris's boots and yanked it off, followed by the other. A bit of blood trickled down the youngers face from the head butt and recent face plant, but he managed to get up on his elbows and hold his head up in an attempt to keep some pride. Hell, he wasn't going down without a fight. "why are you doing this? Why not just kill me?," the blue eyed brunette asked while cocking his head a little to more face Wesker. "what's the fun in killing you when I can humiliate you? This you'll have to live with for the rest of your life, that is unless you kill yourself," which Wesker knew wouldn't happen. He had learned a lot about Chris during S.T.A.R.S. and knew how to use it in his favor, suicide was a pet peeve of Chris's and he knew he wouldn't do it. "fuck…you," his breathe heavy with strain and slight fear. Wesker still had the knife but shortly threw it to join his mag in the corner, "so…what would you like me to do first, Christopher?" he started as he finished cutting off the rest of the shredded shirt. "to go away," Chris managed to pant out as a headache began to develop. All Albert could do was smirk as he reached around and quickly undid the captives pants and pulled them down to his knees, which he was bracing himself on as he leaned his forehead against the floor. His eyes got big, but he knew from previous fights that he couldn't match the man behind him in strength, so he shut his eyes and wished for it to go faster just so it would end. "now, now, I'll leave when I feel im done. As for you…I don't know if im going to allow you to leave or not yet. Death? Or life long suffering? I think I like the latter, don't you Redfield?," Wesker smirked as unzipped his own pants and pulled out his fully erect cock. Chris didn't say anything, but squeezed his eyes tighter. "are you out of things to say, Christopher? Or could it be that you're enjoying this?," Chris was actually going to answer, but before a word could be spoken, Wesker had rammed himself into him. A scream echoed through the room from Chris. He hadn't expected the sudden penetration. "FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!," he screamed at Albert with tear baring eyes as the older started a rough fast pace. Blood slowly began to trickle down Chris's legs as he continued. It wasn't long before the younger himself was fully aroused due to the constant penetration and brushing of his prostate. 'I cant enjoy this! I…I cant!,' he thought to himself as he rocked back and forth from the force being delivered from behind him. A deep moan passing through his lips as he hit that area again, and again. "W…Wesker…," Chris had meant to yell something, but ended up moaning his name instead. "yes…Christopher?," he asked while reaching around to pump Chris's own cock in time with his thrusts, he didn't mean for an answer, but more rhetorical and sarcastic.

Wesker's other hand found Chris's hip and helped in forcing himself into him even deeper. It wasn't long before Wesker was jerking him to completion. Chris half screaming his name while Wesker himself laughed maniacally as he released into the younger. A few more thrusts to ensure all of his seed was inside the man under him. As soon as he felt he was done he immediately let go of Chris, dropping him to the floor while zipping up his own pants. "I enjoyed this, Chris. So I think I'll give you a little while longer to live," he stood up and smoothed back his hair, looking at the tortured man on the floor, still half naked, "until next time, Christopher". he turned and swiftly left the room after picking up his mag, then proceeded down the hall.

**(…reeeeeeeeviiiiiieeeeeew…) **

**In case you didn't know, that was a ghost telling you that**


End file.
